Together alone
by PrincessChaotic
Summary: Nach dem Tod ihrer gesamten Familie wachsen die beiden unzertrennlichen Brüder Wyatt und Chris noch enger zusammen. Doch was ist, wenn gerade diese Nähe plötzlich zum Problem Nummer eins mutiert?
1. Prolog

_Mit einem Knarzen schwang die Wohnungstür auf. Das war aber auch das einzige Geräusch in der Wohnung. Ansonsten lag alles in absoluter Stille dar. Es schien niemand da zu sein. Aber das war um diese Zeit eher untypisch._

_„Tante Phoebe? Onkel Coop? Patricia? Palja? Pina?" Zögerlich betrat Chris die Wohnung. „Leute? Wo seid ihr denn alle?" Der siebzehnjährige Wächter des Lichts war verwirrt. Seine Tante wusste doch, dass er um vier zu ihnen kommen wollte um seiner jüngeren Cousine Pina Nachhilfe in Mathe zu geben. Jetzt war es zehn nach vier und niemand war da. _

_„Hallo?" rief er noch einmal und begab sich in die Küche, um dort wie festgenagelt stehen zu bleiben. Vor ihm auf dem Küchenfußboden lag seine Tante in einer riesigen Blutlache, die Augen weit aufgerissen und mit einer großen Wunde am Bauch. Er stürzte zu ihr. „Tante Phoebe, Tante Phoebe, wach auf! Bitte!" flehte er inständig, während er ihr die Hände auflegte um sie zu heilen. Doch das goldene Licht erstrahlte nicht, er konnte seine Tante nicht heilen. „Nein, bitte nicht, du darfst nicht tot sein. Alles nur das nicht!" Heiße Tränen schossen dem Teenager in die Augen, während er sie an den Schultern rüttelte. Doch alles Rütteln half nichts. Phoebe war tot. „TANTE PAIGE!! ONKEL COOP!!" Verzweifelt sah er sich um, als keiner der Beiden erschien. _

_Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Flur, der zum Schlafzimmer von Phoebe und Coop und zu den Zimmern ihrer Töchter führte. Und zum zweiten Mal blieb Chris das Herz stehen. Dort im Flur lagen Pina und Patricia, ebenfalls blutüberströmt. Genauso regungslos wie ihre Mutter. Chris rappelte sich hoch und rannte zu ihnen. „Nein, ihr nicht auch, bitte, bitte nicht ihr auch!" Jetzt liefen ihm die Tränen wie Sturzbäche über die Wangen. Auch hier halfen seine Heilkräfte nicht. Seine beiden Cousinen waren ebenfalls nicht mehr am Leben Die Wunden in Brust und Bauch hatten einen zu großen Blutverlust bewirkt.. Wieder rief Chris nach seinem Onkel und seiner Tante. Auch jetzt kamen sie allerdings nicht._

_Fassungslos richtete Chris sich auf und sah sich um. Er wagte es kaum zu denken, aber wenn schon Pina und Patricia tot waren, was war dann mit Palja und Onkel Coop? Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als Chris die Blutspur auf dem Teppich sah, die bis zum Badezimmer ging. Er drückte sich hoch und ging auf besagtes Zimmer zu. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, wollte er sie allerdings wieder zuschlagen. Doch er konnte nicht. Absolut bewegungsunfähig sah er auf die Leichen seines Onkels und seiner Cousine. Beiden war die Kehle durchgeschnitten worden und die Badezimmerfliesen waren verklebt mit Blut. Ein blutiger Händeabdruck am Waschbecken zeigte, dass einer von Beiden versucht hatte sich hochzuziehen, jedoch gescheiterte war. Coop hatte sogar noch schützend den Arm um seine Tochter gelegt._

_Chris wagte es nicht das Badezimmer zu betreten. Sein Onkel und seine Cousine waren tot, das konnte man schon von der Tür aus sehen. Bestialisch ermordet, genau wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Der Siebzehnjährige bemerkte, wie stark er zitterte. Immer noch hielt er krampfhaft die Türklinke umklammert. So krampfhaft, dass die Fingerknöchel schon weiß hervortraten. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das war alles zuviel. Ein Teil seiner geliebten Familie war auf das Brutalste abgeschlachtet worden. „WYATT!!" schrie e, während er sich umdrehte und ins Wohnzimmer rannte. Er musste weg von all dem Blut. „WYATT!!" Und endlich hörte er den vertrauten Klang des Orbens. Chris fuhr herum und klammerte sich weinend an seinen großen Bruder. „Wy, sie...sie sind tot." schluchzte der Jüngere, worauf er spürte, wie Wyatt ihn an sich presste. Auch der Ältere zitterte wie Espenlaub, wenngleich er die Toten noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Er zitterte wegen etwas, das er nur wenige Minuten vorher gesehen hatte. „Wy, ich hab Tante Paige gerufen, aber sie ist nicht gekommen."_

_„Chris...Chris, sieh mich an." Der Neunzehnjährige drückte seinen kleinen Bruder von sich weg, hielt ihn jedoch an den Schultern fest, und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Chris, hör zu, ich muss dir etwas über Tante Paige sagen. Sie...sie konnte nicht kommen. Sie ist...Ihr ist das Gleiche passiert wie Tante Phoebe und ihrer Familie."_

_Der Brünette sah seinen Bruder einfach nur an. Er musste erst einmal verstehen, was Wyatt ihm gerade gesagt hatte. „Tante Paige ist...tot?" Unter Tränen nickte Wyatt. „Onkel Henry, Katrina, Alex und Henry junior auch. Ich war gerade bei ihnen. Alles, was ich getan habe um sie zu retten war sinnlos. Als ich ankam, waren sie schon tot." Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nicht sie auch noch." „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir etwas anderes sagen, aber ich kann es nicht. Unsere Tanten, Onkel und Cousinen sind ermordet worden." Für einen Moment sahen die Brüder sich einfach nur an. Zu hören, dass ihre geliebten Tanten nicht mehr am Leben waren, war für beide ein viel zu großer Schock um ein weiteres Gespräch führen zu können. Chris hatte den Kopf gesengt und seine Schultern bebten vor unterdrückten Schluchzern, während sein Bruder zur Seite sah und zu verstehen versuchte, was in den letzten zwanzig Minuten passiert war. _

_Doch plötzlich sahen beide Brüder sich panisch an. „MUM UND DAD!!" riefen sie wie aus einem Mund, bevor sie sich in blau-weißen Orbs auflösten._

_Im Manor angekommen erwartete sie das nächste Schreckensszenario. Sie hatten sich im Wintergarten materialisiert und das Erste, auf das sie stießen war der leblose Körper von Billie. Aus ihrem Rücken ragte ein Metallteil. Chris schluchzte auf, drehte sich dann jedoch um und ging zur Treppe. „MUM? DAD?" hörte Wyatt seinen Bruder rufen, während er selbst sich neben die Sechsunddreißigjährige kniete. Obwohl er nicht daran glaubte, fühlte er ihren Puls um dann verzweifelt den Kopf zu schütteln. Auch Billie war von dem Angreifer oder den Angreifern getötet wurden. _

_„NEIN!!" Wyatt schoss hoch und rannte in die Richtung aus der dieser Schrei gekommen war. Am Fuße der Treppe stieß er auf seinen Bruder, der auf die Knie gesunken war und bitterlich weinte. Sein Blick war auf den Esszimmertisch gerichtet, der völlig zertrümmert war. Das Grausamste war allerdings Piper, die auf den Trümmern lag und durch deren Brust sich ein Tischbein gebohrt hatte. Ein paar Schritte neben ihr lag ihr Ehemann in den Trümmern des Schrankes. Die Gesichter der beiden Erwachsenen waren kalkweiß und auch sie hatten die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ihre Kleider waren dunkel gefärbt von ihrem Blut und zudem erkannte man auf Leos Brust mehrere Brandwunden und Messerstiche. _

_Wyatt ließ sich neben Chris auf den Boden sinken und nahm den zitternden Siebzehnjährigen in den Arm. „Chris, guck weg!...Sieh nicht hin!" Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er das Gesicht seines Bruders an seine Brust. Nicht eine Sekunde länger sollte er die Leichen ihrer geliebten Eltern sehen. Es reichte schon, was er gesehen hatte. Doch Chris kämpfte sich aus der Umarmung seines Bruders frei und stürzte zu seinen Eltern. „Mum, Dad, bitte wacht auf. Ihr könnte nicht tot sein, ihr könnte es nicht. Dad, du warst im Krieg und dann warst du ein Wächter des Lichts und dann ein Ältester, du kannst doch nicht einfach so sterben. Und Mum, du bist die Älteste der Mächtigen Drei, die sterben nicht einfach so." Er ergriff die Hand seiner Mutter und den Arm seines Vaters. „Bitte, kommt zurück! Ihr könnt Wyatt und mich nicht alleine lassen!" _

_Sein Bruder kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Chris." Sagte er sanft. „Kleiner." Wieder ging er in die Knie und umarmte seinen Bruder. „Sie können dich nicht hören." „Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun." „Wir können nichts tun, Chrissy. Sie sind tot." Chris sah seinen Bruder tränenblind an. „Aber wir können sie doch nicht sterben lassen. Du bist doch der Zweifachgesegnete, du musst doch etwas machen können." Wy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann genau so wenig tun, wie du. Mum und Dad kommen nicht wieder." Jetzt stiegen auch Wyatt die Tränen in die Augen, doch er versuchte für Chris seine Stärke zu wahren. „Aber, aber Wy, sie können uns doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen. Wir sind doch ihre Kinder." Chris wurde ihn eine stärkere Umarmung gezogen. „Egal, was ist, sie passen immer auf uns auf. Sie lieben uns, egal was ist und wir werden immer ihre Kinder sein. Ob sie hier auf der Erde auf uns aufpassen oder oben im Himmel ist egal. Sie sind immer da." Nun liefen auch dem Neunzehnjährigen die Tränen über die Wangen. Chris schlang die Arme um Wyatt und gemeinsam weinten Beide neben den Leichen ihrer Eltern. Das Piper und Leo auf ihre Söhne aufpassten stand außer Frage, aber dennoch waren die Beiden von nun an auf sich alleine gestellt._

So, nachdem der Prolog überstanden und die Taschentuchpackung geleert worden ist, melde ich mich mit dem ersten Kapitel wieder zurück, in dem wir erfahren werden, wie Wyatt und Chris nach der schrecklichen Tragödie ihr Leben nun leben und ob sie es geschafft haben über den Verlust ihrer Familie hinwegzukommen.

Bye


	2. Neues Leben und große Bruderliebe

So, nachdem der Prolog überstanden und die Taschentuchpackung geleert worden ist, melde ich mich mit dem ersten Kapitel wieder

So, nachdem der Prolog überstanden und die Taschentuchpackung geleert worden ist, melde ich mich mit dem ersten Kapitel wieder zurück, in dem wir erfahren werden, wie Wyatt und Chris nach der schrecklichen Tragödie ihr Leben nun leben und ob sie es geschafft haben über den Verlust ihrer Familie hinwegzukommen.

Bye

Neues Leben und große Bruderliebe

Gelangweilt zappte Wyatt durch die verschiedenen Fernsehkanäle. Als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, was wert gewesen wäre sich anzusehen, kuschelte er sich in sein Kopfkissen und schloss genervt seufzend die Augen. Er lag auf seinem Bett und entspannte sich nach einem verdammt anstrengenden Abend im P3. Ja, nach Pipers Tod vor drei Jahren hatte Wyatt den Club übernommen, sozusagen als Andenken an sie. Und es lief gut, wirklich richtig gut. Die Zweifler, die dem P3 ein schnelles Ende voraus gesagt hatten, als es von einem Neunzehnjährigen übernommen worden war, waren verstummt beziehungsweise waren zu begeisterten Anhängern des Clubs geworden. Wyatt erfüllte seine Aufgaben allerdings auch sehr gewissenhaft und gründlich. Fast jeden Tag verbrachte er im Club und kümmerte sich um die Getränkebestellungen, die Buchungen der Bands und um die anfallenden Rechnungen. Das alles machte ihm auch wirklich viel Spaß, wenngleich einige Tage extrem anstrengend waren. Heute war zum Beispiel so ein Tag gewesen. Der Club war heute mal wieder zum Bersten voll gewesen und – bei aller Liebe für den Club – Wyatt war froh, als er um halb zwei endlich in sein warmes Bett kriechen konnte.

Der Zweiundzwanzigjährige wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen und nach einem kurzen Moment auch wieder geschlossen wurde. Man hörte das Geräusch von Schlüsseln, die auf das Tischchen im Flur geworfen wurden und dann wurden Schritte hörbar. Wyatt öffnete die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Türrahmen, in dem just in diesem Moment Chris erschien. „Hey, noch wach?" fragte er müde. „Ja, weil ich auf dich gewartet habe. Wo warst du denn so spät noch?" „Ich war in der Bibliothek lernen und dann noch bei Robbie, weil der am Samstag ein Wettkampf hat und wollte, dass ich mir mit ihm zusammen die Aufnahmen vom letzten Wettkampf ansehe, um ihm zu sagen, wo er sich noch verbessern kann. Und dann haben uns Vivianna und Kacey angerufen, weil sie ein Sushi – Restaurant entdeckt hatten, was 24h geöffnet hat und sie es mit uns ausprobieren wollten. " „Du warst Sushi essen? Um ein Uhr nachts?" „Nicht ich, die Anderen. Ich saß als Kommentator daneben." Wyatt musste lachen. Das war so typisch für Chris und seine Freunde. Die Vier kamen auf die abenteuerlichsten Ideen, auf die ein normaler Mensch nicht einmal kommen würde, wenn er high, sturzbetrunken und wahnsinnig war. „Und jetzt bist du todmüde." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Dass Chris müde war, hatte Wyatt schon gespürt, bevor sein Bruder in sein Blickfeld gekommen war. Außerdem war Chris schon seit heute morgen sechs Uhr auf den Beinen und jetzt war es zwei Uhr nachts. „Ein wenig. Ich glaub, ich schmeiß auch für einen Tag die Uni." „Ja, ruh dich lieber aus." „Dann rutsch du mal, damit ich neben dir liegen kann!" wies Chris seinen Bruder an. Das war auch absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches. Seit der schrecklichen Tragödie vor drei Jahren waren die Brüder noch enger zusammengewachsen, als es ohnehin schon der Fall gewesen war. Beide waren füreinander das Wichtigste, weshalb es auch nur legitim war, wenn sie sich gelegentlich ein Bett teilten. Wobei gelegentlich eher untertrieben war. Die Wahrheit war, dass die Nächte, in denen die beiden jungen Männer alleine in ihren eigenen Betten schliefen, eher gering waren. Chris hatte einmal – in seiner gewohnt sarkastischen Art – bemerkt, dass sie, sollten sie mal Geldprobleme haben, einfach eines der Betten verkaufen konnten.

Daher war es auch kein Wunder, dass Wy seinem Bruder bereitwillig Platz machte, nachdem dieser sich ausgezogen hatte und nun in Boxershorts und T- Shirt ins Bett krabbelte. Dort kuschelte er sich an den muskulösen Körper seines Bruders ( der übrigens das Gleiche trug wie Chris) und bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Sofort schlang der Ältere seine Arme um die schlanken Hüften des Anderen. Einige Zeit lang war es still, bis Chris sich aufrichtete und mit einer Handbewegung den Fernseher telekinetisch ausschaltete. „Tse, Magie benutzen um den Fernseher abzuschalten. Persönlicher Vorteil, persönlicher Vorteil." Witzelte Wyatt, was Chris zum Schnauben brachte. „Und das von dem, der zu faul ist morgens vom Frühstückstisch aufzustehen um die Kaffeekanne zu holen und sie stattdessen herüberbeamt. Außerdem haben mich die Geräusche gestört. Ich will schlafen und nicht fernsehen. Ich versteh sowieso nicht, wieso du dir so nen Scheiß reinziehst." „Es war nichts anderes drin." „Hättest ja schlafen können. Wenn ich mir dich so angucke, hättest du es bitter nötig." „Ich hab auf dich gewartet." Der Jüngere legte sein Kinn auf die Brust seines Bruders und sah ihn an. „Warum? Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?" „Ich mach mir immer Sorgen um dich, das weißt du. Bei dir ist es umgekehrt ja auch nicht anders, oder?" „Nein. Ich bin immer besorgt, wenn du nicht bei mir bist." Und mit diesen Worten kuschelte der Zwanzigjährige sich wieder an seinen Bruder und schloss die Augen. „Weißt du, wo ich heute vorbeigefahren bin?" murmelte er ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Hm?" „Am Manor." „Was hast denn da gemacht?" „Auf der Hauptstraße zur Uni war Stau, deshalb bin ich durch verschiedene Seitengassen und war plötzlich auf der Prescott Street." „Und hat sich was verändert?" „Nein." Weder Wyatt noch Chris hatte es weiterhin im Manor gehalten, nachdem Piper und Leo dort gestorben waren. Deshalb waren sie kurzerhand in ein Apartment in der Innenstadt gezogen. Überraschenderweise hatten die Ältesten dafür Sorge getragen, dass Halliwell Manor keine neuen Bewohner bekam, sondern ein Pilgerort für magische Wesen wurde. Die Normalsterblichen dachten jedoch, es sei eine private Kunstschule geworden, was die teilweise sehr merkwürdigen Gestalten erklärte, die dort ein- und ausgingen. „Du vermisst es dort zu leben, oder Chrissy?" Angesprochener zog die Schultern hoch. „Mir fehlt es manchmal aufzuwachen, die Treppe hinunter zu kommen und in die Küche zu gehen oder im Wintergarten zu sitzen und die Sonne zu beobachten, die durch die großen Fenster hereinfällt." „Du weißt, wir können jederzeit zurück." Noch etwas, was die Ältesten bewilligt hatten. „Nein, ich liebe dieses Haus, aber ich könnte nicht mehr dort leben. Du etwa?" „Nein, aber ich dachte nur wegen dir und so." Chris öffnete die Augen und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen um seinem Bruder ins Gesicht sehen zu können." „Wy, die Diskussion haben wir seit drei Jahren. Ja, ich vermisse unsere Familie. Ja, mir fehlt unser Haus. Ja, ich würde am liebsten alles ändern und sie retten. Aber nein, ich will nicht zurückziehen. Nein, ich werde nicht an dem Verlust zerbrechen. Und nein, ich schmeiße mein Leben nicht wegen dem durchdringenden Gedanken an Rache weg. Alles klar?" „Ich mach mir halt Gedanken, okay?" „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und dafür danke ich dir. Es ist nur..." „Es ist nur was?" „Ich dachte immer, ich sei der Übervorsichtige." „Bist du ja auch, aber es ist mein Job mich um das Wohl meines kleinen Bruders zu kümmern." „Bloß dass dein kleiner Bruder schon zwanzig Jahre alt ist." „Und trotzdem wirst du immer mein Kleiner sein." Der Brünette lächelte und küsste seinen Bruder sanft auf die Wange. „Ich würde es auch nicht wirklich anders wollen. Und jetzt Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht." Beide kuschelten sich in die Kissen und schlossen die Augen. „Licht aus!" murmelte Wyatt und telekinetisch wurde der Lichtschalter betätigt. „So viel zum Thema persönlicher Vorteil." Nuschelte Chris, bevor er sich enger an seinen Bruder schmiegte und einschlief. Wyatt grinste, enthielt sich jedoch einer Antwort. Kurz nach seinem Bruder schlief auch er ein.

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl fand seinen Weg in das dunkle Zimmer und tastete sich bis zum Bett vor, wo er, zusammen mit einigen seiner Freunde, Chris genau ins Gesicht schien. Erst passierte nichts, doch nach einiger Zeit krauste er die Nase und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Geh weg, blöde Sonne." Murrte er. Normalerweise war er ein Morgenmensch. Selbst, wenn er die ganze Nacht durchgelernt hatte, machte es ihm nichts aus früh aufzustehen. Doch heute war keiner solcher Tage. Heute wollte er weiterschlafen.

Scheinbar war das Schicksal jedoch dagegen, denn das Telephon begann zu klingeln. ´Oh nein, nicht jetzt! schoss es dem Studenten durch den Kopf. Erst die Sonne, dann dieses blöde Telephon und jetzt begann auch noch sein „Kissen" sich zu bewegen. Konnte man hier denn nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen? „Hng, Chris, geh ans Telephon." Erklang Wyatts verschlafene Stimme. „Geh doch selber." Kam es genauso verschlafen unter der Decke hervor. Wy stieß seinen Bruder in die Seite. „Du bist wacher als ich. Jetzt geh schon!" Chris stöhnte und zog einen Arm unter der Decke hervor. „Telephon." Und das Telefon erschien in blau-weißen Orbs in seiner Hand. Langsam führte er es ans Ohr. „Ja?" Aufgeregt begann sein Gesprächspartner einen Monolog zu halten. Jedenfalls erschien das Wyatt so, der zwar noch halb am Schlafen war, jedoch mitbekam, dass sein Bruder eine Zeit lang nichts sagte. Doch dann wurde schwungvoll die Decke zurückgerissen und Chris setzte sich, plötzlich hellwach, auf. „Es hat schon sieben dieser Dämonenangriffe gegeben? Und alle auf Kinder? Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg." Er legte auf. „Wy, das war gerade Vanna(Vivianna). Wir haben mal wieder einen Dämonenauftrag. Also, raus auf dem Bett!" Sprachs und stand auf um im Bad zu verschwinden.

Wyatt stöhnte. „Wir haben dauernd Dämonen, aber normalerweise sind die so nett und kommen zu uns und normalerweise schmeißen DIE uns nicht aus dem Bett." Grummelte er, während er den Kopf unter das Kissen steckte und weiterschlafen wollte. Oh nein, er war definitiv kein Morgenmensch. Und er vertrug es gar nicht, wenn man ihn morgens mit Gewalt aus dem Bett warf. Das hielt Chris jedoch nicht davon ab zehn Minuten später in das Zimmer gestürmt zu kommen und seinem Bruder schwungvoll die Decke wegzuziehen, in die er sich kunstvoll eingewickelt hatte. Es kam, wie es kommen musste: Wyatt landete unsanft neben dem Bett auf dem Boden und funkelte seinen Bruder auch dementsprechend gereizt an. „Ich hasse dich." Chris lächelte liebenswürdig. „Ich dich auch, deshalb wir verstehen wir uns auch so gut. Und jetzt beeil dich, sonst wird dein Kaffee kalt und dann kommst du gar nicht in Fahrt. Und wir brauchen dich um den Dämon zu vernichten." „Kann ja nicht jeder so geil darauf sein morgens um-..." Ein Blick auf die Uhr. „...- acht Uhr (Stöhn) Dämonen zu jagen wie du." War die patzige Antwort. „Hör auf zu meckern und geh dich fertig machen." „Ich mach hier gleich was fertig, aber das bin ganz sicher nicht ich." Grollte Wy, als er im Bad verschwand. Chris grinste und steuerte auf ihre gemütliche Wohnküche zu. Er wusste wie sehr Wyatt es hasste morgens aus dem Bett getrieben zu werden und dann direkt Höchstleistungen wie eine Dämonenvernichtung zu vollbringen. In weiser Vorrausicht hatte er deshalb schonmal Kaffee gekocht. Ein mies gelaunter und müder Wyatt mit einer Tasse Kaffee intus (Gewöhnlicherweise brauchte es mehr als eine Tasse) war zwar nicht das Optimalste, aber im Bereich des Erträglichen. Ein mies gelaunter, müder Wyatt ohne Kaffee hieß Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens fünf Metern.

„Also, lass uns gehen, damit ich wieder ins Bett kann. Ich schwör dir, das wird dieser Dämon bitter bereuen!" kam es mürrisch vom Zweifachgesegneten, als er in die Küche kam, sich eine Tasse Kaffee schnappte und an die Arbeitsplatte lehnte. Dass er sich dabei die Zunge verbrannte, verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade. Chris beobachtete mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wie sein Bruder das schwarze Gebräu in den Abfluss kippte un dabei mühsam einen Wutanfall unterdrückte. „Lass uns gehen." Fauchte der Ältere und verschwand in den charakteristischen blau-weißen Lichtern, Chris folgte.

„Also, dieser Dämon schleicht sich an seine Opfer an und hüllt sie in so etwas wie eine Blase an. Klingt komisch, ist aber verdammt gefährlich, weil den Kindern, die sich in dieser Blase befinden, die Phantasie entzogen wird." Erklärte Vivi der Gruppe Dämonenjäger bestehend aus Wyatt und Chris, Halbdämon Robbie, Halbhexe Kacey und ihr selbst. „Er entzieht seinen Opfern bitte was?" fragte Robbie jetzt. „Die Kraft der Phantasie. Du musst das so sehen: Die größte Macht, die Kinder haben, ist die Phantasie. Sie erlaubt den Kindern alles zu sein, was sie wollen. Und dieser Dämon stielt ihnen diese Kraft um sie in Energie für sich umzuwandeln." Robbie verzog das Gesicht. „Klingt, als müssten wir ihm schleunigst den Gar ausmachen." „Und bitte schnell!" gab Wyatt von sich. Kacey grinste. „Hey, Chris, was ist mit deinem Bruder los? Sonst ist der doch immer so gut drauf." Rief sie ihrem besten Freund zu. Der grinste. „Wyatt kommt vor zehn Uhr morgens nicht in die Gänge. Und ihr habt ihn geweckt, das schlägt auf die Stimmung. Ach ja, er hat sich auch noch am Kaffee die Zunge verbrannt und deswegen nicht seine Tagesration von diesem Suchtstoff bekommen." „DAS erklärt natürlich alles." „Könntet ihr bitte aufhören über mich zu reden, als sei ich nicht anwesend?" kam es bissig aus Wyatts Richtung. Chris rollte mit den Augen und es hätte eine Diskussion gegeben, wenn Vanna nicht eingesprungen wäre. „Hört auf! Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier." „Allright, wo ist der Dämon?"

Als hätte er darauf gewartet, erschien der Dämon hinter Robbie und schleuderte ihn quer durch den kleinen Park, in dem sie sich befanden und gegen einen Baum. Dann wandte er sich dem Rest der Gruppe zu. Genauer gesagt Vanna und Kaye, die Vernichtungselixiere auf ihn warfen. „Jungs, es wäre nett, wenn ihr ihn sprengt, denn die Elixiere wirken nicht. AAAAAAAHHHHH" Kacey war in einer Blase gefangen genommen worden. Panisch schlug sie gegen ihr Gefängnis. „KACEY!" schrie ihre beste Freundin, als die Blase violett zu glühen begann. Und mit jeder Sekunde, in der das Glühen stärker wurde, wurden Kaceys Schläge schwächer. Chris hob die Hände und ließ den Dämon explodieren. Jedenfalls war das geplant, doch es gab nur einen kleinen Puff und ansonsten blieb die Kreatur unverletzt. Jetzt versuchte es Wyatt, doch auch bei ihm passierte nichts anderes. Selbst eine seiner berühmten Energiewellen verursachte keinen Schaden. „Wy, lass es uns zusammen versuchen." „Ok." Und beide ließen ihn explodieren bzw. schickten Energiewellen auf den Dämon los. Und endlich, endlich geschah etwas: Die Blase um Kacey platzte und sie sackte zu Boden, wo sich sofort Vanna neben sie kniete. Der Dämon selbst stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus, bevor er in einer Blase(Ja, es war wirklich eine Blase) in die Luft ging. Das Einzige, was von ihm übrig blieb, war ekelhafter Schleim, der sich gleichmäßig auf die Halliwell – Brüder verteilte. Sie wurden von oben bis unten geduscht, während Robbie, Kacey und Vanna sich die Bescherung aus angemessener Entfernung ansahen. Robbie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als er seinen besten Freund und dessen Bruder so beschmiert da stehen sah. Kacey, die zwar noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Nur ihre bebenden Schultern verrieten, dass es ihr genauso ging wie Robbie. Und Vivi hatte ihr Gesicht an Kaceys Schulter vergraben um nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Langsam machte Wyatt den Mund auf. „Ich wusste, ich hätte heute nicht aufstehen sollen." Und damit hatte er die Beherrschung von Kaye, Rob und Vanna überstrapaziert. Alle drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, in das nach einiger Zeit auch Chris einfiel. Was sollte er auch sonst anderes machen? Er war jetzt eh schon voll mit diesem Schleim, warum sich also aufregen?

So, das war's für heute und mit dem ersten Kapitel. Meine Muse ist für's Erste befriedigt, aber ich bin sicher, sie wird mich bald schon wieder anstacheln weiter zu schreiben. Also, bis bald an gleicher Stelle.

Schöne Grüße


	3. Die Feindin betritt das Spielfeld!

So, nachdem der Prolog überstanden und die Taschentuchpackung geleert worden ist, melde ich mich mit dem ersten Kapitel wiederDie Feindin betritt das Spielfeld!

Es war ein warmer Sommertag. Kein Wölkchen trübte den azurblauen Himmel und die leichte Brise, die durch die Straßen von San Francisco wehte, verhinderte, dass die hell leuchtende Sonne die Bewohner der Stadt überhitzte.

Chris saß auf der Dachterrasse des Apartments am Tisch und zeichnete. Ab und an sah er auf um seine Umgebung zu betrachten. Er liebte diese Sommertage, wo einfach jeder gute Laune hatte und glücklich war, wenngleich er auch nichts dagegen hatte, sich ab und zu mit einem guten Buch und einen leckeren Tee ins Bett zu kuscheln und dem Regen zuzuhören, der gegen die Fenster prasselte. Er war eben romantisch veranlagt.

Der Brünette hatte sich gerade wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt, als er hörte wie sich jemand auf die Terrasse schimmerte. Er sah auf. Ihm gegenüber stand Robbie. „Hey." , grüßte er, während er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte. „Hey." „Was machst du?" „Hausarbeit für Professor Baker. Wir Grafikdesignstudenten sollen bis zu unserem Flug nach Japan am Montag einen kleinen Comic gezeichnet haben." „So nach dem Motto: Wenn wir schon in das Land von Pokemon fliegen, könnt ihr auch so was ähnliches zeichnen?" „So ungefähr." „Was wollt ihr eigentlich in Japan?" „Eine Messe über Grafikdesign besuchen und uns dann in die Geheimnisse japanischer Zeichenkunst einweihen lassen." „Klingt nicht so als wäre es sonderlich interessant." „Für einen Sportstudenten wie dich sicher nicht." „Aber für eine Studentin der Ostasienwissenschaften sicher." „Stimmt, Vanna fliegt mit ihrem Kurs ja auch mit." „Ja." , muffelte Robbie, was Chris grinsen ließ. „Es sind doch nur fünf Tage, dann hast du deinen Schatz wieder." „Ah hahaha. Clown gefrühstückt heute morgen? Ich find's nur nicht so toll, dass mein bester Freund und meine beste Freundin zeitgleich das Land verlassen." „Du hast doch noch Kacey." „Die gerade mit einem neuen Filmprojekt zugange ist." Dann mach was mit deinem Vater." „Ich bereit mich erst mal auf den BMX-Wettkampf vor." „Na, siehst du, Langeweile bekommst du schonmal nicht." „Vielen Dank für die Sorge um mein Freizeitprogramm."

Wyatt kam auf die Terrasse. „Hey, ihr Zwei." „Hey, Wy." „Hi, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest im Club was erledigen." „Ja, das macht jetzt Jonathan für mich." „Also hast du jetzt frei?" „Ja." „Sollen wir dann was machen?" „Äh, nein, ich hab schon was vor." Chris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist momentan etwas ausgebucht oder irre ich da?" Sein Bruder zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin eben ein geselliger Mensch. Und jetzt muss ich los, sonst komm ich zu spät. Sei nicht traurig, wir machen später was zusammen." Und er verschwand ins Wohnungsinneren und kurz darauf aus der Wohnungstür.

Chris sah ihm frustriert hinterher. „Korrigier mich, wenn ich falsch lieg, aber dir passt das nicht, dass er jetzt weg ist, oder?" „Mich würde es nicht so sonderlich stören, wenn es nicht schon öfters diese Woche vorgekommen wäre. Er ist momentan öfters unterwegs als zu Hause." „Du machst doch auch viel mit uns." „Ja, aber ich nehm mir auch Zeit für ihn. Weißt du, wann das letzte Mal war, dass wir was zusammengemacht haben? Letzten Montag, als wir diesen Blasendämon vernichtet haben." „Seit dem nicht mehr? Das ist ja schon fünf Tage her. Für normale Menschen wie Kacey, Vanna oder mich keine große Zeitspanne, aber ich dachte von euch, dass ihr ohne einander nicht existieren könntet. Bei euch ist ja schon eine Trennung von einer Stunde ein Weltuntergang." „Na, so schlimm wird es ja wohl nicht sein." Chris seufzte. „Aber momentan steht die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbringen auf der Liste der seltenen Tierarten." „Dann musst du sie hegen und pflegen." Anklagend zeigte der Jüngere auf die Wohnungstür. „Und wie soll ich das machen? Ich seh ihn ja kaum noch. Heute morgen hatte ich später Uni, hab deshalb länger geschlafen, Wy war folglich schon weg, als ich aufstand. Und dann kommt er endlich nach Hause, aber nur um mir mitzuteilen, dass er heute wieder keine Zeit hat, die er mit mir verbringen könnte. Wie soll ich denn da irgendwas hegen und pflegen? Sag mir das!" „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Mädels einen Besuch abstatten? So hängst du hier nicht alleine rum und wir können noch Zeit miteinander verbringen, bevor Vivi und du euch in den Fernen Osten absetzt." „Das klingt, als wären wir auf der Flucht." „Aus der Flucht vor dem Alltagstrott. Ist es in gewisser Weise ja auch." „Wobei sich die Frage stellt, ob die tägliche Jagd nach Dämonen als Alltagstrott zu bezeichnen ist." „Über diese Frage kannst du dir Gedanken machen, während du dich mit deinem Lieblingshalbdämon zu Vivianna schimmerst beziehungsweise orbst." „Warte, ich bring nur noch meine Sachen rein."

Leise schloss Chris die Wohnungstür auf. Es war doch später geworden, als er gedacht hatte und deshalb wollte er seinen Bruder auch nicht stören. Als sein Blick jedoch auf Wyatts offene Zimmertür fiel, blieb Chris verdattert stehen. Sein Bruder war immer noch nicht zu Hause? Es war halb drei. Aber gut, der Fairness halber musste Chris zugeben, dass er kein Recht hatte über das nächtliche Herumtreiben seines Bruders wütend zu sein, schließlich war er selbst erst gerade nach Hause gekommen. Dennoch kratzte es Chris schon etwas, dass sein Bruder in letzter Zeit so viel Zeit außer Haus verbrachte. Und außer Haus war gleichbedeutend mit wenig Zeit für und mit Chris. Dabei hatte Chris sich eigentlich gedacht in dieser Woche besonders viel Zeit mit Wyatt verbringen zu werden, weil sie sich ab Montag eine komplette Woche nicht sehen würden. So lange waren beide Brüder seit dem Tod ihrer Familie nicht mehr getrennt gewesen. Aber anscheinend hatte Wyatt beschlossen die Trennung der Brüder jetzt schonmal einzuleiten. Gut, sollte er, Chris würde jetzt garantiert nicht auf ich warten und ihr fragen, wo er so spät noch gewesen war. Das hatte er zu anfangs gemacht, doch inzwischen war er es Leid seinem Bruder hinterher zu rennen. Morgen beim Frühstück war immer noch Gelegenheit ihn zu fragen, wie er denn den gestrigen Tag verbracht hatte. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht hatte Wyatt ja wenigstens einen Tag vor der Abreise nach Japan Zeit für seinen kleinen Bruder.

Müde rieb Chris sich die Augen und tapste in die Küche, wo er von einem gutgelaunten „Morgen" begrüßt wurde. Völlig verblüfft riss der Zwanzigjährige die Augen auf. „Was machst du denn hier?", war seine entgeisterte Frage. Vor ihm stand ein Wyatt, der schon vor zehn Uhr aufgestanden war. Ein Wyatt, der schon vor zehn Uhr auf und vollständig angezogen war. Ein Wyatt, der vor zehn Uhr auf, angezogen und bester Laune war. Das konnte nur ein Fehler der Natur sein. Eine Sinnestäuschung, eine Fata Morgana, irgendwas, aber nicht die Wirklichkeit. Auf keinen Fall die Wirklichkeit.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich wohne hier." „Ja, aber warum bist du denn schon auf? Wieso hast du so gute Laune?" „Beccas Cousine Camille veranstaltet eine Frühstück und ich bin eingeladen. Und gute Laune hab ich doch immer, weißt du doch." „Heißt dass, du gehst jetzt gleich?" „Jop. Und was wir danach machen, weiß ich noch nicht. Wir aber garantiert bis heute Abend dauern. Warte nicht auf mich." Sprachs, küsste seinen kleinen Bruder auf die Wange und entschwand aus der Wohnung. Einen völlig perplexen Chris zurücklassend. „Aber ich dachte, wir...Ach, was mach ich mir überhaupt Hoffnungen." Enttäuscht ging der Wächter des Lichts in sein Zimmer, schnappte sich seine Anziehsachen und begab sich ins Badezimmer, wo er sich auszog und unter die Dusche stellte. Während das warme Wasser seinen Körper hinablief, versuchte er seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Er gönnte Wyatt ja seine Freunde, er wusste selbst, wie herrlich es war mit seinen besten Freunden zusammen zu sein, aber war er, Chris, so unwichtig, dass man gar keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbringen musste? Oder noch schlimmer: Wenn Wyatt genug von seinem kleinen Bruder hatte? Chris konnte viel ertragen, doch eine Zurückweisung seines Bruders hätte er nicht verkraftet.

Diese Angst teilte er eine Stunde später Vivianna mit, als er bei ihr auflief. Noch bevor er die Tür zu dem Esoterikshop, indem sie jobbte, geschlossen hatte, wusste seine Freundin, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Hey, Vanna, hast du irgendeinen Beruhigungstee oder so was?" Sie stand auf einer kleinen Leiter und sortierte Bücher ein. Als die Bitte nach Tee laut wurde, drehte sie sich um. „Klar. Alles, was du willst." Die Blondine hüpfte von der Leiter und kam auf ihren Sandkastenfreund zu. „Aber ich glaube, du brauchst keinen Beruhigungstee, sondern ein Tee gegen Kummer." Chris wusste, dass sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte und nickte. „Am besten eine ganze Kanne." Sie nickte ebenfalls und ging in den Hinterraum des Ladens, wo sie alles, was zum Teekochen benötigt wurde, zusammensuchte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie und Chris in kuscheligen Sitzsäcken in der Leseecke des Ladens. Es war sonst niemand da, sie konnten also in aller Ruhe reden. „So, und jetzt erzähl mal, was los ist." „Wyatt. Das ist los." „Stress?" „Nein, eher das Gegenteil." "Kein Stress?" „Genau." „Die Logik versteh ich nicht." „Wir können momentan gar keinen Stress haben, weil er nie da ist." „Aha. Und das stört dich." „Ja." „Warum?", erkundigte sie sich ruhig, während sie in ihren Tee blies. Sie wusste genau, wie sehr Chris einen Bruder liebte und wie sehr er unter Problemen mit diesem litt. „Warum mich das stört? Weil er keinen Zeit mehr für mich hat. Er ist nur noch auf Achse. Vielleicht hör ich mich ja wie ein verwöhntes Gör an, aber ich möchte, dass er sich in seiner Freizeit auch Zeit für mich nimmt. Er kann ja viel mit seinen Freunden machen, aber ich hab Angst, dass er mich darüber vergisst." Einmal das Thema angeschnitten, sprudelte alles aus Chris heraus. Seine Angst, dass er seinem Bruder lästig geworden war und Wyatt deshalb auf Abstand ging, seine Enttäuschung über Wyatts Verhalten und die Angst, dass es zu einem Bruch in der Bruderbeziehung kam. Vivianna hörte sich all das geduldig an. Erst, als er geendet hatte und sich im Sitzsack zurücksinken ließ, ergriff sie das Wort. „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, aber ich weiß auch, dass Wyatt dich niemals im Stich lassen würde. Du bist sein kleiner Bruder und er liebt dich über alles. Und jetzt denk nicht wieder, dass du ihm lästig geworden bist, das ist garantiert nicht so. Ich kenne ihn nicht so gut wie dich, aber lange genug, um beurteilen zu können, dass du das Wichtigste in seinem Leben bist. Dich zu beschützen ist seine Lebensaufgabe und nie, ich wiederhole nie, im Leben würde er diese Aufgabe als lästig empfinden. Mein Tipp an dich ist mit ihm zu reden." „Und was soll ich ihm sagen?" „Dasselbe, was du mir gesagt hast." „Und wenn er das lächerlich findet?" „Um Himmels Willen, Chris, was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir? Du konntest Wy doch immer alles sagen ohne dass er dich ausgelacht hat. Warum sollte das auf einmal anders sein?" „Ich hab einfach Angst ich zu verlieren." Sag ihm das! Und wenn er dich wider Erwarten auslachen sollte, trete ich ihm persönlich in den Arsch. Und ich bin sicher, Kacey macht auch noch mit." Der Brünette müsste lächeln. „Du hast Recht. Danke." „Dafür sind Freunde doch da. Und jetzt sei du ein netter Freund und helf mir die restlichen Bücher einzusortieren." „Warte kurz, ich ruf Wy an und sag ihm, dass ich ihn heute Abend sprechen muss." Er zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte die Nummer seines Bruders. Nach fünfmaligem Klingeln ging jedoch nur die Mailbox dran. Irritiert ließ Chris das Handy sinken. „Mailbox. Dabei hat er sein Handy sonst immer an." Einen Augenblick überlegte er, dann steckte er das Handy zurück. „Ich geh jetzt mal ganz optimistisch davon aus, dass er heute früh nach Hause kommt. Welche Bücher müssen denn noch einsortiert werden?"

Mal sehen, ob er alles hatte. Ja, die Reisetasche war fertig gepackt( das hatte er schon viermal überprüft), sein Pass und das Flugticket lagen neben seiner Jacke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, der fertig gezeichnete Comic befand sich in seiner Tasche(was er dreimal geprüft hatte) und sein Buch und sein mp3-Player lagen ebenfalls griffbereit neben der Jacke. Theoretisch gesehen konnte er seine Sachen jetzt ins Auto schaffen und zum Flughafen fahren. Wie gesagt, theoretisch. Tatsache war nämlich, dass zwar seine Reisetasche gepackt war und er nur noch zwei Stunden bis zum Abflug des Flugzeugs hatte, aber Wyatt immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Früh am Abend war Chris, nach einer Stippvisite bei Kacey und ihrer Mutter, Robbie und seinem Vater, in eine leere Wohnung gekommen und das hatte sich den ganzen Abend lang nicht geändert. Als er genug vom Warten hatte, hatte Chris begonnen seine Tasche zu packen, sich etwas zu essen zu machen, während des Essens Fernzusehen und schließlich war er ins Bett gegangen und nach etlichem Herumgewälze auch eingeschlafen. Jedenfalls bis die Alarmfunktion seines Weckers ihren Dienst angetreten und ihn aus einem traumlosen Schlaf gerissen hatte. So war er um drei Uhr nachts aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen, noch zwei weitere Male überprüft, ob er alles hatte, und wartete jetzt auf seinen Bruder. Wenn der nicht bald kam, würde Chris ohne Abschied nach Japan fliegen. i_Komm schon, Wy, du hast doch garantiert nicht vergessen, dass ich fliege und so egal bin ich dir nicht, dass weiß ich_/i. flehte er gedanklich.

Und seine Bitten schienen erhört worden zu sein. Als er nämlich schon eine Furche in den Wohnzimmerteppich gerannt hatte, da er ständig auf und ab lief, ging die Wohnungstür auf und Wyatt trat ein. Erstaunt sah er seinen Bruder an, der im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers lehnte. „Du bist noch wach?" „Nein, ich bin nicht noch wach, ich bin schon wieder wach." „Du hättest nicht warten müssen." Mit einem Mal verspürte Chris große Lust seinem älteren Bruder den Hals umzudrehen. „Ich hab nicht gewartet. Ich bin wach, weil in eineinhalb Stunden mein Flieger nach Japan geht." Wyatt, der auf dem Weg in die Küche war, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Zerknirscht drehte er sich um. „Das ist heute? Ich dachte, das wäre irgendwann nächsten Monat." Ganz langsam und qualvoll zudrücken, und es so richtig zu genießen den Anderen zu erwürgen. „Nein, Wyatt, es ist heute. Und weil es heute ist, wollte ich in der letzten Woche auch soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen. Aber du hattest ja keine Zeit." Chris konnte nicht verhindern, dass er extrem vorwurfsvoll klang. „Ja, ich hatte einen etwas volleren Terminkalender als sonst." „Komisch ist nur, dass du für alles und jeden Zeit hattest nur für deinen Bruder nicht.", wurde sofort zurückgeschossen. „Ach komm, Chris, das ist ja wohl nicht wahr." „Ach nein? Wie oft bin ich denn angekommen und hab dich gefragt, ob wir was machen? Und jedes Mal war die Antwort Nein, hab schon was vor." „Wir müssen doch auch nicht jeden Tag was zusammen machen, oder? Wir verbringen eh sehr viel Zeit miteinander, ist dir das mal aufgefallen?" „Nun, klar ist mir das aufgefallen. Besonders, als es auf einmal nicht mehr so war. Stört dich das oder wie?" „Na ja, also, es ist so, dass es ein paar Schwierigkeiten in Bezug auf Andere mit sich bringt." „Hä?" „Pass auf. Camille, also Beccas Cousine, studiert ja Psychologie und sie sagt, dass es sein könnte, dass wir dadurch, dass wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, neue Bekanntschaften abschrecken. Die Leute sehen uns als Einheit und denken dann, dass sie eh keine Chance haben darein zu kommen." „Die Leute sollen ja auch nicht IN diese Einheit, sondern drum herum." „Ja klar, aber trotzdem wehren wir durch unser enges Beisammensein neue Freundschaften ab, weil es so scheint, als könnten wir ohneeinander nicht existieren." „Jetzt mal langsam. Die Cousine deiner besten Freundin labert so eine überqualifizierten Mist und du glaubst ihr?" „Das ist kein Mist. Camille weiß, wovon sie redet." „Und weil Camille sagt, wir sind zu sehr aufeinander bezogen, willst du jetzt eine Trennung unserer beider Leben oder wie?" „Quatsch, ich finde nur, wir sollten unseren Bekanntenkreis erweitern. Du bist doch auch zugeben, dass es sehr...komisch ist, wenn wir ständig zusammenhängen, oder?" Chris sah seinen Bruder an und versuchte herausfinden, ob der ihn gerade verarschte oder nicht. Diesen Schwachsinn schien der aber wirklich ernst zu meinen. Und als ihm das bewusst wurde, platzte Chris der Kragen. „Du hast doch nen Knall!" fauchte er seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. Für Außenstehende mochte ihr enges Verhältnis befremdlich oder sogar lächerlich wirken und es störte Chris kein bisschen. Dass jetzt aber Wyatt genau so zu denken schien, verletzte Chris tief. Und wenn er verletzt war, wurde er noch sarkastischer als sonst. „Wenn ich wieder da bin musst du mir diese Camille unbedingt vorstellen. Sie scheint ja über die Kraft der Gehirnwäsche zu verfügen." „Chris, das ist nicht fair." „Wieso? Bei dir hat es doch ganz vorzüglich geklappt." „Chris!" „Was denn? Sie sagt irgendwas und du stehst hier wie ein Papagei und plapperst es nach. Das ist nicht nur eine komplette Gehirnwäsche, das ist armselig." „Chris, bleib sachlich!" „Entschuldige, dass ich nicht sachlich bleibe, wenn mein Bruder mir erzählt, er findet wir verbringen zuviel Zeit miteinander." „Verdammt, was ist denn schon dabei, wenn wir mal nicht dauernd aufeinander hängen? Das wirst du ja wohl verkraften." „Warum sollte ich? ICH fand es schön, wie es war. Wir hatten beide unsere Freunde mit denen wir viel gemacht haben, oder willst du behaupten, du hattest nicht genug Zeit für sie? Wenn das nämlich so ist, dann tut es mir herzlichst Leid dir im Weg gestanden zu haben." „Chris, so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint und das weißt du!" „Nein, Wyatt, das Einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass du auf das Urteil irgendeiner Psychologiestudentin mehr vertraust als auf unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Scheinbar hat sie dir nicht so viel bedeutet wie mir." „Chris..." Der Jüngere schnappte sich seine Tasche und seine Sachen. „Wir sehen uns in einer Woche." Und damit schmetterte er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Wyatt zuckte zusammen, als die Tür ins Schloss knallte. i_Gott, Chris, das hab ich doch nicht gewollt._/i

Chris hastete derweil schon durch die Flughafenhalle. Nachdem er wutentbrannt das Apartment verlassen hatte, hatte er sich sofort zum Flughafen gebeamt. Er brauchte jetzt Abstand zu seinem Bruder, möglichst viel und möglichst lange. „Chris! Chris!" Er sah sich um und entdeckte Vivianna, die ihn zu sich wunk. Neben ihr standen Robbie und Kacey. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und hastete auf seine Freunde zu. Als er sie erreichte, ließ er sich auf einen Sitz neben Vanna fallen. Sofort wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. „Er hat gelacht?" „Nein. Er hat alles ernst gemeint, was er sagte." „Und was hat er gesagt?", wollte Kacey wissen, während sie sich vor ihren besten Freund kniete. Sie war zwar keine Empathin oder Gedankenleserin, aber das Verhalten ihres Freundes ließ darauf schließen, dass es ihm richtig dreckig ging. Jetzt sah er sie mit glasigen Augen an. „Ihr wisst Bescheid?" Rob und Kaye nickten geschlossen. „Was hat er denn jetzt gesagt, als du ihm gesagt hast, was du fühlst?" „Och, darüber haben wir gar nicht gesprochen. Es ging vielmehr darum, dass er der Meinung ist, weil Camille ihm das gesagt hat, wir sollten weniger Zeit miteinander verbringen." „BITTE WAS?" kam es unisono von den drei Anderen. „Ja, weil unser ständiges Beisammensein schreckt ja neue Freunde ab und außerdem wäre es ja auch komisch, wenn wir ständig zusammenhängen würden." „Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt." „Doch." „Das kann er doch unmöglich ernst meinen." „Meint er aber. Ich hab ihn darauf gesagt, dass ihm scheinbar an unserer Zeit nichts liegt und bin abgehauen." Vivianna und Kacey umarmten ihren Freund, während Robbie betroffen schwieg. Chris war wie ein Bruder für ihn und er hasste es, wenn ihm weh getan wurde. „Sollen wir mal mit ihm reden?", bot er an „Was? Nein, vergiss das mal ganz schnell wieder." „Wirklich nicht?" „Ja. Ich lass es über die Woche erst mal beruhen und guck mir Japan an. Sieht so aus, als müssten wir auch schon los." Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu Prof. Baker, die auf die Gruppe Studenten zueilte. Chris und V erhoben sich. „Leute, ich vermiss euch jetzt schon. Und V, keine Sorge, ich pass auf, dass Rob keine andere Frau anbaggert. Er bleibt dir treu, Ehrenwort!" Sowohl Robbie, als auch seine beste Freundin machten in diesem Moment einem Korb voller Erdbeeren Konkurrenz und selbst Chris musste grinsen, erwies sich dann jedoch als Ehrenretter von Robbie und Vanna. „Komm, Vi, sonst fliegen die ohne uns." Eine letzte Umarmung der zurückbleibenden Freunde und es ging ab ins Flugzeug.

Vanna setzte sich neben Chris auf den Brunnenrand. Sie waren jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen in Tokio und hatten gerade eben einen alten Tempel besichtigt. Jetzt war den Studenten eine Pause gegönnt worden und Chris hatte sich auf den Rand eines kleinen Brunnens gesetzt und sah ins Wasser, das sich in der Sonne spiegelte. „Du denkst immer noch über euren Streit nach." „Ich versuch ja schon es aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben." „Versuch es gar nicht erst, klappt sowieso nicht." „Sehr aufbauend." „Realistisch. Er ist dein Bruder und es wäre unnatürlich, wen dir der Streit nicht zusetzen würde." „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich machen soll." Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, ob auch niemand mithörte. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm. „Willst du dich zu ihm beamen und mit ihm reden? Ich kann ja sagen, dass dir schlecht geworden ist und du zurück ins Hotel bist.", raunte sie. „Das ist nett, aber nicht nötig. Ich werde Wyatt nicht vor Ende dieser Reise unter die Augen treten. Außerdem wüsste ich jetzt auch gar nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte." „Und du meinst, in drei Tagen ist das anders?" „Ich bete drum. Meine Hoffnung ist momentan einzig und allein, dass er nicht mehr sauer ist." Traurig lächelte V ihren Freund an. Es tat ihr weh ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen, große Sorgen. Was ist, wenn er immer noch sauer ist?" Wyatt lehnte am Esstisch und sah seine beste Freundin und deren Cousine ratsuchend an. „Was ist, wenn er nicht mehr mit mir redet und nichts mehr von mir wissen will?" „Papperlapapp, wird er schon nicht. Und wenn er eingeschnappt ist, zeugt das nur davon, dass er gar nicht verstanden hat, worum es dir eigentlich ging." Für dieses Statement sah Becca Camille stirnrunzelnd an, bevor sie sich Wyatt zuwandte. „Red ganz normal mit ihm. Überfall ihn nicht, lass ihm Zeit. Aber gib ihm nicht das Gefühl, du seiest immer noch sauer." „Bin ich ja auch nicht. Ich war schon nicht mehr sauer, als er rausgestürmt ist." „Ich denke auch nicht, dass er noch sauer ist. Ich glaube, er war vielmehr getroffen und verletzt." „Warum sollte er denn verletzt sein, wenn Wyatt Zeit für sich selbst will?" „Weil er ihn damit überfallen und somit das Herz gebrochen hat." Nach Beccas letztem Satz, begann Wy an seiner Unterlippe zu nagen. „Das hab ich doch alles nicht gewollt. Mag ja sein, dass es auf andere komisch wirkt, dass Chris und ich uns so nah sind und ich will auch neue Freundschaften schließen, aber wenn das bedeutet meinen Bruder zu verlieren, leb ich liebend gerne das Leben eines Einsiedlerkrebses." „Ja, aber ich hab mich zum Beispiel erst getraut dich wirklich anzusprechen, als du alleine bei Becca warst." „Schön, aber Chris ist ein großer und wichtiger Teil von mir und wenn ihn jemand nicht akzeptiert, dann akzeptiert er mich auch nicht wirklich."

„VIVIANNA!! CHRIS!!" Robbie und Kacey drängten sich durch eine Gruppe von Geschäftsleuten und rannten auf ihre besten Freunde zu. Kacey fiel ihrem besten Freund um den Hals, während Robbie Vivianna hochhob und einmal herumwirbelte. Nach einiger Zeit tauschten beide die Partner. Jetzt herzten sich Kaye und Vanna, während Chris und Rob mannsgerecht einschlugen und sich nur kurz drückten. „Wir haben euch vermisst." „Wir euch auch. Und wir haben tolle Geschenke. Und Fotos." „Au ja, die gucken wir uns jetzt alle an." „Sagte da jemand Geschenke? Ich hab mir ein Geschenk verdient, ich hab meinen Wettkampf gewonnen." „Was? Robbie, das ist ja toll. Lass dich umarmen." „Gut gemacht, Kumpel!" „Danke." „Zu wem fahren wir denn jetzt?" „Ähem, Leute, ich würde lieber erst mal zu Wy und mit ihm reden. Was dagegen, wenn ich später zu euch stoße?" „Quatsch! Geh und klär das mit deinem Bruder. Willst du mein Auto haben? Hier, die Schlüssel." „Danke, Kaye. Aber wie kommt ihr dann hier weg?" „Per magischem Beamexpress." „Beziehungsweise durchs Schimmern." „Na dann, sehen wir uns später." „Jaja. Jetzt geh und klär das endlich, damit du wieder lachen kannst." „Ihr seid die Besten." „Wissen wir."

Angestrengt sah Wyatt auf den Bildschirm Laptops. Er ging gerade die Einnahmen des Clubs der letzten Woche durch und langsam aber sicher wurde er depressiv. Seit in der Nachbarschaft ein neuer In-Club aufgemacht hatte, gingen die Einnahmen bedenklich zurück und einige Bands spielten lieber dort als im P3. War aber auch irgendwie klar, dass diese Woche eine Unglückswoche werden musste. Seit dem Streit mit Chris ging Wyatts Leben bergab und er wertete das als Zeichen sich unbedingt wieder mit Chris zu versöhnen. Diese Woche ohne ihn, hatte Wyatt wirklich zu denken gegeben. So ganz ohne seinen Kleinen konnte er eben doch nicht sein und es tat ihm aufrichtig Leid, dass er in der Woche vor Chris' Abreise so wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. Ok, ok, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er gar keine Zeit mit Chris verbracht und das machte die Trennung umso schmerzlicher.

Eine Person kam die Stufen von der Eingangstür herunter. „Der Club ist noch geschlossen.", wies er den Fremden an ohne vom Bildschirm aufzublicken. „Etwa auch für mich?", fragte eine Stimme leise und Wyatts Kopf schoss hoch. „Chris!" rief er aus und war in Nullkommanix um die Theke rum um seinen kleinen Bruder in die Arme zu schließen. „Gott, hast du mir gefehlt.", murmelte er dem Jüngeren ins Ohr, während er die Arme um dessen schmale Gestalte schlang und ihn eng an sich drückte. Chris klammerte sich an ihn. „Du mir auch. Du hast mir auch gefehlt. So sehr." „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid. Ich will keine Trennung unserer Leben. Ohne dich ist mein Leben doch nichts wert. Und es tut mir so Leid, dass ich vor deiner Abreise nicht bei dir war. Das kommt nie wieder vor." Chris drückte ihn von sich und sah ihm ruhig ins Gesicht. „Du kannst gerne mehr Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen, gar kein Problem. Was mich nur so gekränkt hat, war die Tatsache, dass es a) von heute auf morgen war und b)dass du mit mir gar nichts mehr gemacht hast. Das hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass dir die Anderen wichtiger sind als ich." Sanft lehnte Wyatt seine Stirn gegen Chris'. „Niemand auf der ganzen Welt wird jemals wichtiger sein als du. Hörst du? Niemand und niemals. Großes Ehrenwort!" „Ich hatte einfach Angst dich zu verlieren." „Du wist mich nie verlieren. Bruderschwur!" Der Zwanzigjährige lächelte. „Bruderschwur? Das ist ernst. Dann muss ich dir wohl glauben." „Glaub es, es ist wahr." „Wy?" „Hm?" „Lass uns nie wieder so streiten, ok?" „Ok! Und jetzt erzähl, wie war Japan?"

Eine weitere Person betrat den Club. Als sie sah, wie eng die beiden Brüder dort standen, runzelte sie die Stirn und räusperte sich „diskret". „Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe." Die beiden Brüder fuhren auseinander und zu ihr herum. Wyatt lächelte. „Schön, dass du da bist. Chris, darf ich dir meine Freundin Camille vorstellen?" Er ging zu ihr und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Seine feste Freundin." betonte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie musterte Chris von oben bis unten, während der alles andere als begeistert erschien. Doch er spürte, dass sein Bruder diese Frau echt gerne hatte, weshalb er sich zu einem Lächeln zwang und ihr die Hand hinstreckte. „Hi, ich bin Chris." „Oh, Wy hat schon soviel von dir erzählt.", zwitscherte sie, während sie seine Hand ergriff.

In diesen „bewegenden" Moment platzte der Getränkelieferant. Wyatt löste sich von Camille. „Ich bin sofort wieder da, entschuldigte er sich und verschwand mit dem Lieferanten. Als er außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, zog Camille ihre Hand wie von der Tarantel gebissen zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Abschätzend ließ sie ihren Blick an Chris hoch und runterwandern. „Chris, also. Wyatt hat wirklich viel von dir erzählt. Ich seid euch ja sehr nah" „Tja, von dir hab ich noch nicht so viel gehört." „Hör zu, ich bin nicht hier um Smalltalk zu betreiben. Ich sag dir nur eins: Lass die Finger von Wyatt! Wage es ja nicht, dich in unsere Beziehung zu einzumischen, kapiert? Halt dich am besten fern von Wyatt oder ich mach dir das Leben zur Hölle. Er gehört mir und du stehst mir im Weg!", zischte sie. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich wieder. „Warte, Liebling, ich helf dir!", flötete sie und ging Wyatt nach, während Chris ihr mit offenem Mund nachstarrte

So, das war es erst mal wieder. Ich geb zu, es ist ein extrem langes Kapitel, aber meine Muse hat Tango getanzt und ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu schreiben. Und das kam dabei raus nach oben deut

Und jetzt die Frage aller Fragen: Wie findet ihr Camille? Ich bin ehrlich, ich hasse sie g Wie kann sie es wagen Chris zu drohen? Wie seht ihr das? Findet ihr das Miststück am Ende sogar super? Soll sie Wyatt heiraten und ganz viele kleine Camilles bekommen, die Chris das Leben schwer machen?

Freu mich über eure Meinungen.

Bye

Eure P.Chaos


	4. Gegenwart und Vergangenheit

So, nachdem der Prolog überstanden und die Taschentuchpackung geleert worden ist, melde ich mich mit dem ersten Kapitel wieder

**Gegenwart und Vergangenheit**

Tief und fest schlafend lag Wyatt in seinem Bett. Bis jetzt hatte er einen relativ traumlosen Schlaf gehabt, doch das änderte sich nun. _Er stand inmitten eines Eiscafes. An einem der Tische des Cafes saßen Chris und seine Freunde und unterhielten sich angeregt. Chris saß genau in Wyatts Blickrichtung, sodass er ihn genau sehen konnte. Der Ältere hob die Hand um seinen Bruder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und obwohl Chris direkt in seine Richtung sah, zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion auf seinen Bruder. Es schien fast so, als würde er durch seinen Bruder durchsehen. Wyatt runzelte die Stirn und kam auf den Tisch zu. „Chris, hey, warum begrüßt du mich nicht?", wollte er wissen, als er dann neben seinem Bruder stand. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Chris unterhielt sich nach wie vor angeregt mit seinen Freunden über irgendetwas, das auf der Uni passiert war. __„Chris, hey, was ist los? __Hallo?" Er wollte seinem Bruder gerade die Hand auf die Schulter legen und ihn zu sich herumdrehen, als Kacey auf die Uhr sah. „Leute, ich muss wieder los. Meine Mittagspause ist vorbei. Kommt ihr noch mit zum Parkplatz?" „Klar." Auch die anderen Drei erhoben sich und nun standen sich Wyatt und Chris genau gegenüber. Theoretisch müssten sie sich jetzt in die Augen sehen können. Wie gesagt, theoretisch. Fakt war, dass Chris seinem Bruder zwar genau ins Gesicht sah, aber nach wie vor aussah, als würde er nur Luft sehen. Ohne seinen Bruder eines Blickes zu würdigen, schlenderte er mit Robbie, Vanna und Kacey aus dem Cafe. „Chris, warte!" Wyatt fuhr herum und folgte seinem Bruder durch das Cafe. „Chris, bitte, dreh dich um!" Die Gruppe verließ den Laden und die Ladentür fiel zu, ehe Wy sie erreichen konnte. Als er dann jedoch nach der Türklinke griff und die Tür aufdrücken wollte, blieb sie zu. Auch heftiges Rütteln brachte nichts. Die Tür blieb verschlossen_. _Und rausbeamen konnte er sich auch nicht._ _Verzweifelt sah der Zweifachgesegnete durch das in die Tür eingelassene Glas, wie Chris sich auf dem Parkplatz von seinen Freunden verabschiedete und sich dann zum Gehen wandte. „Chris, warte! Geh nicht! Chris, bitte! Chris!! Chris!! CHRIS!!" Doch der Brünette hörte ihn nicht und entfernte sich immer mehr von seinem Bruder. _

Wyatt fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und riss die Augen auf. Sein Herz raste, seine Atmung ging schneller und er war völlig verschwitzt. Es dauerte etwas, bis die Erkenntnis in seinem Gehirn angekommen war, dass er nur geträumt hatte. Erst dann beruhigte sein Herzschlag sich und normalisierte sich seine Atmung. „Gott, was war das denn für ein gestörter Traum?" Er ließ sich zurückfallen und sah an die Decke. In Gedanken immer noch bei dem Traum. Warum träumte er, dass Chris ihn wie Luft behandelte? Oder besser: Wieso träumte er, dass er für Chris Luft **war**? Und was hatte die plötzlich verschlossene Tür damit zu tun?

Ein Blick auf den Wecker. Sieben Uhr dreißig. Gut, war nicht seine gewohnte Zeit, aber er kannte jemanden bei dem das anders war. Und dieser jemand würde ihm garantiert was über diesen wirren Traum sagen können. Wyatt schlug die Bettdecke zurück, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Leise öffnete er sie und spähte in den Flur. Wenn Chris noch schlief, wollte er ihn nicht wecken. Der Kleine hatte es sich verdient mal auszuschlafen, wenn man bedachte, dass er teilweise nächtelang lernte. Und er schlief tatsächlich noch, was seinen großen Bruder irgendwie erleichterte. Es war vielleicht seltsam, aber diesen Traum wollte er nicht mit Chris besprechen. Wie würde das auch klingen? Hey, kleiner Bruder, hilf mir mal. Ich hab heute geträumt, dass ich Luft für dich bin. Was kann das bedeuten? Also ne, das musste er sich echt nicht geben. Zumal Chris sich dann wieder Sorgen machen würde. Das hatte er definitiv von Piper. Auch sie hatte sich immer sehr gerne Sorgen gemacht und Chris hatte die Eigenschaft ohne Abstriche übernommen. Wy grinste, während er nach dem Telefon griff. Er wählte die Nummer seiner besten Freundin und wartete geduldig, bis sie abnahm. Nahm sie auch nach einigem Warten. „Ja?", muffelte sie in den Hörer. „Hey, Becca, ich bin's." „Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, weißt du wie spät es ist??" „Ja, halb acht. Sonst bist du doch auch immer schon so früh in Action." „Wochentags ja, aber nicht an einem Samstag." „Ok, sorry, aber ich brauch deine Hilfe." „Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass dein Haus in Flammen steht oder ihr von zweihundert Dämonen belagert werdet. Ansonsten muss ich dich töten." „Es geht um Chris. Also, genauer gesagt um einen Traum, den ich mit ihm hatte." Schweigen am anderen Ende. Schließlich: „Jetzt mal langsam. Du klingelst mich aus dem Bett wegen eines Traumes?" „Ja, du bist doch so gut im Traumdeuten." Sie seufzte. „Normalerweise müsste ich dich jetzt mindestens drei Köpfe kürzer machen, aber da es um Chris geht, lass ich es noch mal durchgehen. Der ist für dich ja so wichtig wie die Luft zum Atmen." „Wo du gerade von Luft sprichst: mein Traum..." Ein Gähnen ihrerseits. „Ok, ich bin gnädig. Du darfst mir deinen Traum erzählen." „Danke, Becca." „Bitte, aber dafür will ich was ganz besonders Großes zum Geburtstag." „Bekommst du." „Dann schieß mal los. Ich bin ganz Ohr. So Ohr wie man am Samstagmorgen um fünf nach halb acht sein kann."

Wyatt erzählte ihr also seinen Traum. Als er geendet hatte, sagte Becca einige Zeit gar nichts. Irgendwann klang ein „Ist doch ganz klar." aus dem Hörer. „Ja? Dann erklär es mir, ich bin nämlich immer noch verwirrt." „Zum einen die Sache mit dem Durch-dich-hindurch-Sehen. Du hast Angst, dass Chris dich irgendwann nicht mehr wahrnimmt und du dann praktisch Luft für ihn bist. Egal, was du machst oder sagst, er wird es nicht registrieren. Das führt zu der verschlossenen Tür. Du kannst ihm nicht hinterher, weil eine Barriere zwischen euch steht. Etwas, was nicht einbricht und was du nicht überwinden kannst. So musst du hilflos mitansehen wie Chris sich immer mehr von dir entfernt. Kurz: Du hast Angst deinen kleinen Bruder zu verlieren." Wyatt begann an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern. „Wy, kann ich dich mal was fragen?" „Hm?" „Machst du inzwischen wieder mehr mit Chris?" „Ich versuch es." „Du VERSUCHSTes?" „Na ja, da ist noch der Club und Camille und meine anderen Freunde." „Aha!" „Aha was?" „Ich weiß, warum du so wirres Zeug träumst." „Dann spuck's aus." „Schuldgefühle." „Bitte was?" „Du hast Schuldgefühle, weil du ganz genau weißt, dass dein kleiner Bruder bei all deinen anderen Aktivitäten hintenanstehen muss und du nichts machst um das zu ändern. Stimmt's oder hab ich recht?" „Äh." „Ich hab Recht. Ich hab bei so was immer Recht." „Toll, dann sag mir wie ich es ändern kann." „Man nehme etwas von der Zeit mit Camille, packe sie auf die Zeit mit Chris und rühre um." „Aber Camille ist meine Freundin und ich bin gerne mit ihr zusammen." „Chris ist dein Bruder und ihn liebst du so abgöttisch, dass du für ihr sogar deine beste Freundin zu nachtschlafender Zeit aus dem Bett klingelst. Was ich dir übrigens immer noch übel nehme." „Ich kann mich doch nicht zwischen den Beiden entscheiden." „Musst du nicht. Lass dir nur nich von meiner Cousine aufdiktieren, wann du dich mit ihr triffst." „Klingt, als wärst du nicht sehr begeistert von ihr." „Sie ist meine Cousine und als solche liebe ich sie, aber sie kann sehr dominant sein. Und weil Chris nicht so ist, wird er zurückstecken müssen." „Wieso kennst du meinen Bruder so gut?" „Weil ich mir seit wie uns kennen Geschichten über ihn anhöre, die sein großer Bruder mir vorschwärmt." „Ich schwärme nicht." „Doch tust du." Bei ihr begann im Hintergrund etwas zu klappern. „Was machst du?" „Ich versuche Kaffee zu kochen und dabei mit dir zu telephonieren, was bedeutet, dass ich das Telephon zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt habe und gerade versuche Kaffeepulver in den Filter zu schütten. Ach verdammt, jetzt ist was daneben gegangen." „Kaffe?" Watt überlegte einen Moment, dann strahlte er. „Becca, du bist genial!" „Schön, dass du auch mal zu der Erkenntnis kommst. Ich hab dir in unausgeschlafenem Zustand eine komplette Traumanalyse gegeben und zudem noch ein psychologisches Gutachten erstellt. Wieso kommst du eigentlich jetzt darauf?" „Weil ich jetzt weiß, was ich heute mit Chris mache." „Ihm Kaffee kochen? Das soll das Zeitproblem lösen?" „Nein, ich frühstücke heute mit ihm und überlege mir noch was, was ich heute mit ihm machen kann." „Solange du nicht für ihn kochst, unterstütze ich das." „Haha, trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe." „Bitte, bitte." Sie legten auf.

Das Erste, was Chris roch, als er aus seinem Zimmer kam, war frischgekochter Kaffee. Verwundert blieb er im Flur stehen und schnupperte. Dann begab er sich in die Küche, wo er mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein." begrüßt wurde. Chris zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen Bruder skeptisch an. Er hatte gerade eine ganz gemeines Deja Vu. Hatte nicht in der Woche vor Japan ein Tag genauso angefangen? Innerlich also schon damit rechnend, dass sein Bruder ihm erzählen würde, dass er ein Date mit Camille hatte, setzte er sich an den Frühstückstisch und ließ seine Augen über diesen wandern. „Darf man fragen, warum du hier so ein tolles Früchstücksbuffet aufgebaut hast?" „Damit du auch genug Auswahl hast." „Ich?" „Klar." „Warte, das alles hier ist für mich?" Wyatt nickte. „Warum?" „Ich bin aufgrund eines Traumes relativ früh aufgewacht und hab mir gedacht, dass es doch mal ganz nett wäre, wenn wir wieder zusammen frühstücken." Chris lächelte. „Richtig gedacht." Auch sein Bruder lächelte. „Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt. Also, greif zu."

So begannen die beiden Halliwell-Brüder zu frühstücken. Irgendwann sah Wyatt hoch und hörte auf zu essen. „Chris?" Angesprochener stellte sein Orangensaftglas zurück auf den Frühstückstisch und sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an. „Ja?" „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide heute Abend essen gehen?" „Klingt gut, aber warum?" „Warum das gut klingt oder warum ich dich frage?" „Warum du mich fragst." „Na ja, es soll so eine Art Entschuldigung sein, weil ich in der letzten Zeit so wenig mit dir gemacht habe." „Wy, das ist doch vergeben und vergessen. Du musst mich nicht einladen." „Ich will aber! Es ist ja nicht nur eine Entschuldigung, sondern auch..." „Sondern auch was?" „Ich denke, dass wir nicht mehr soviel Zeit zum Reden haben wie früher. Ok, wir sitzen jetzt hier am Frühstückstisch, aber wirklich ernsthaft geredet haben wir schon lange nicht mehr." „Ja, das stimmt." „Also? Gehst du mit mir essen?" „Müssen wir wirklich essen gehen um uns zu unterhalten?" „Ich kann auch hier was kochen." „Einwand Nummer eins: Du kannst nicht kochen. Einwand Nummer zwei: Ich häng zu sehr an unserer Wohnung um sie in Flammen aufgehen sehen zu wollen." „Ist das ein ja?" „Wenn ich was anderes außer ja antworte lässt du mich doch sowieso nicht in Ruhe." „Stimmt. Also?" „Ja! Zufrieden? Ja, ich geh mit dir essen.", rief Chris lachend. Wyatt grinste. „Und ob."

„Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich heute Nacht bei dir schlaf. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?" „Äh, Camille, heute geht es nicht." Die Blondine blieb stehen und sah ihren Freund über den Rand ihrer Sonnenbrille an. „Was heißt das bitte?" „Das, was ich gesagt habe. Es geht heute nicht, dass du bei mir schläfst." „Und warum nicht?" „Weil der Abend für Chris reserviert ist. Wir gehen essen und da wäre es doch wirklich blöd, wenn meine Freundin danach noch zu uns kommen würde, oder?" „Du gehst mit deinem Bruder essen?" Wyatt nickte. „Aber ich hatte mich doch so darauf gefreut einen schönen Abend mit dir zu verbringen." „Den können wir doch morgen machen." „Morgen treff ich mich mit meinen Freundinnen. Ich hab dir schon Anfang der Woche gesagt, dass ich nur Samstag Zeit habe. Das hättest du dir merken können." „Ich hab's halt vergessen. Kann doch mal passieren." „Lass uns nicht streiten. Sag mir nur, warum du mit deinem Bruder essen gehen musst. Hat er Geburtstag oder so?" „Wir wollen reden." „Das könnt ihr auch zu Hause." „Trotzdem ist es eine schöne Idee." „Wer hatte denn diese Idee? Du oder er?" „Ich." „Aja." Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wo geht ihr denn hin?" „Zu dem Italiener in der Nähe zum Club." „Na, dann viel Spaß.", geziert lächelte sie und hätte man darauf geachtet, hätte man gesehen, wie wütend ihre Augen blitzten.

Das kleine italienische Restaurant wurde von mehreren kleinen, gedämmten Lichtern und einigen Kerzen beleuchtet. Die Türen zur Terrasse standen offen, sodass die warme Abendluft in das Restaurant strömen konnte. Draußen war es schon dunkel, was dem ganzen Szenario noch mehr Atmosphäre verlieh. Wyatt und Chris saßen in einer kleinen Nische und warteten auf den Kellner mit ihrem Essen. Chris sah sich um. „Weißt du noch, als wir mit der ganzen Familie in diesem französischen Restaurant essen waren?", fragte er plötzlich lächelnd. Wyatt lachte leise. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Besonders die Diskussion, die Trisha mir dem Kellner über die Schneckengerichte gehabt hat." „Hat sie ihn nicht sogar als herzloses Ungeheuer beschimpft?" „Ja, hat sie. Ich habe Tante Phoebe und Onkel Coop noch nie so rot erlebt." „Wir alle waren peinlich berührt. Außer die Kleinen, die waren ZU klein um der Diskussion folgen zu können." „Zählst du dich mit zu den Kleinen oder nicht?" „Hahaha, witzig, Bruderherz. Ich war damals immerhin schon dreizehn." „Und konntest kein Wort französisch." „Weil ich dieses Unterrichtsfach gehasst habe." „Ich nicht. Ich fand Französisch immer sehr schön." „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere die einzige Sprache, die du konntest, oder?" „Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Sprachengenie sein wie du. Und außerdem ist französisch viel universaler als Spanisch oder Deutsch." „Und woher beziehst du diese Information?" „Na, wenn meine Freundin es französisch will, weiß ich wenigstens, was ich machen soll." „Du denkst auch nur an das Eine, oder?" „Natürlich. Aber lassen wir das." „Gerne, schlag ein neues Thema vor." „Zum Beispiel, dass du heute Abend richtig gut aussiehst?" Chris trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine dunkle Jeans, während Wyatt ein dunkelrotes Shirt und ebenfalls eine dunkle Hose trug. „Danke, du auch." „Ja, aber mir wird heute wieder bewusst, dass mein kleiner Bruder immer erwachsener wird." Der Jüngere nippte an seinem Rotwein. Dann lächelte er seinen Bruder absolut anbetungswürdig an. „Was ist?" „Die Idee mit dem Essen war großartig." „Danke." Der Kellner kam und brachte das Essen. „Guten Appetit, wünsch ich dir, Brüderchen." „Danke, gleichfalls, Bruderherz."

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend bis plötzlich Chris das Besteck beiseite legte und sein Gegenüber interessiert ansah. „Wolltest du nicht reden?" „So wie du das sagst, klingt es, als wäre es was Ernstes." „Das hab ich aber nicht gemeint. Ich wunder mich nur. Normalerweise bist du nicht der Typ, der gerne in Restaurants sitzt und redet." „Ich mach mit dir öfters Sachen, die ich mit keinem anderen mache, Chris.", sagte Wyatt leise. „Ich weiß. Ich wundere mich nur, was heute mit dir los ist." „Ich will einfach mehr zeit mit dir verbringen, ist das so schlimm?" „Ich hab doch gar nicht gesagt, dass es schlimm ist." „Warum hinterfragst du es dann die ganze Zeit?" „Wy, lass uns nicht diskutieren. Nicht heute Abend. Nicht hier." „Du hast Recht, tut mir Leid." „Mir auch."

Etwas beim Eingang des Restaurants erregte Chris' Aufmerksamkeit. „Oh mein Gott!", stieß er gequält hervor. Wyatt wollte gerade fragen, was er denn entdeckt hatte, als: „Huhu, Wyatt." Der blonde Wächter des Lichts fuhr herum und sah direkt seiner Freundin ins Gesicht, die jetzt auf den Tisch der beiden Brüder zusteuerte. „Camille, was machst du denn hier?" „Och, ich war gerade zufällig in der Gegend und hab euch hier sitzen gesehen." Chris schnaubte leise. „Zufällig? Alles klar.", murmelte er gedämpft. Wenn die hier zufällig vorbeigekommen war, würde er sich freiwillig den Dämonen zum Essen ausliefern. Apropos Essen. Seit diese Person aufgetaucht war, schmeckte das Essen nicht mehr.

„Camille, du weißt doch, dass Chris und ich Zeit für uns haben wollten." „Ja und? Heißt das jetzt, dass ich dich nicht mehr ansprechen darf, wenn ihr beide zusammen seid?" „Das hab ich nicht gesagt, nur jetzt gerade störst du." „Ich störe? Hör mal zu, ich habe mir heute extra den Abend für dich freigehalten, nur um mir von dir sagen zu lassen, dass ich störe?" „Ich hab es dir heute Nachmittag erklärt, weshalb ich heute keine Zeit habe." „Ich geb mir soviel Mühe in unserer Beziehung und bringe soviel Opfer und du hast nicht einmal einen Abend Zeit für mich." Ihre Augen wurden wässrig und Chris Kinnlade ging immer tiefer. Mit jedem Wort, dass aus Camilles Mund kam, sackte sie einen Zentimeter weiter ab. Sowohl die Kinnlade in Richtung Tischplatte als auch Camille in Chris' Achtung. „Camille, lass uns das morgen klären, ok? Heute Abend gehöre ich ganz Chris." Sie schniefte und holte theatralisch Luft. „Ok, ruf mich morgen an." Dann drehte sie sich um und rauschte von dannen. Jedoch nicht ohne Chris vorher mit ihrem Blick aufzuspießen. Wyatt sah ihr seufzend hinterher. „Tut mir Leid, Chrissy." Ein Blick zu seinem Bruder und er sah den Blick, mit dem Chris Camille bedachte, als sie das Restaurant verließ. Wieder ein Seufzen. „Du hasst sie, oder?" „Weißt du, hassen ist so ein hartes...äußerst treffendes Wort." „Chris..." Der Brünette hob die Hand. „Ich weiß aber, dass du sie magst und werde mein Bestes geben sie zu akzeptieren. Zwing mich nur nicht mit ihr in einem Raum alleine zu sein. Das würde einer von uns nicht überleben." Den letzten Satz hatte er mit einem gespielt freundlichen Lächeln untermauert. „Danke."

Chris saß am Küchentisch und versuchte gerade sich seine Notizen aus den letzten Vorlesungen einzuprägen, als sein Bruder in die Küche kam. Chris sah hoch. „Morgen." „Morgen." Wy setzte sich seinem Bruder gegenüber und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Handflächen. Besorgt runzelte Chris die Stirn. „Was ist los mit dir, Wy?" „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Und ich kann nicht mehr richtig schlucken. Außerdem fühl ich mich ziemlich schlapp." Der Zwanzigjährige stand auf und umrundete den Tisch. Er fühlte die Stirn seines Bruders und zuckte zurück. „Gott, Wy, du verglühst ja fast." „Mir ist aber nicht heiß. Eher kalt." Chris versuchte seinen Bruder zu heilen, doch ohne Erfolg. Scheinbar hielten die Ältesten eine Grippe nicht für lebensgefährlich und deshalb auch nicht für heilungsbedürftig. „Verdammte Scheiße.", fluchte Chris zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Dann eben auf die normale Art. Wy, ab ins Bett!" „Und wer kümmert sich dann um den Club?" „Das wird Jonathan ja wohl alleine schaffen. Und ich bin auch noch da. Außerdem hast du noch so etwas wie eine beste Freundin, die dir garantiert gerne unter die Arme greift. Also, ab ins Bett." „Jaja." Der blonde Wächter erhob sich. Und klammerte sich am Tisch fest um nicht umzufallen. Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war's. Ich lass dich heute nicht allein." „Du musst aber zur Uni. Oh, mein Kopf." „Hör auf zu diskutieren und geh ins Bett." Eine Handbewegung des Jüngeren und der Zweifachgesegnete löste sich in blau-weißen Orbs auf, die ihn geradewegs ins Bett transportierten. Dort ru0tsche er unter die Decke und rollte sich in ihr ein, weil ihm wirklich kalt war.

Chris derweil telephonierte mit Kacey. „Hey, Kaye, kannst du mir einen großen Gefallen tun? Ich komm heute nicht zur Uni, weil Wyatt ziemlich krank ist und ich ihn nicht alleine lassen will. Könntest du vielleicht für mich zur Apotheke fahren und ein paar Medikamente gegen Grippe besorgen? Ich kann ihn nämlich nicht heilen...Ja? Danke, vielen Dank." Chris legte auf und begab sich ins Zimmer seines Bruders. „Hey, kann ich dir was bringen?" „Nein." „Aber wenn du was brauchst, meldest du dich, ja?" „Mach ich." „Versprich es mir." „Versprochen. Aber du wirst sehen, morgen bin ich wieder fit." Der Ältere musste husten. Chris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Genau, morgen machst du wieder Luftsprünge.", gab er sarkastisch zurück. Wyatt hustete etwas, was wie „Haha" klang. Sanft strich Chris ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Soll ich dir wirklich nichts bringen?" „Mensch, Chris, du verhältst dich genau wie Mum." „Stört dich das?", fragte Chris mit einem Lächeln. Der Zweiundzwanzigjährige schloss die Augen. „Nein, es ist schön, wenn sich jemand um einen kümmert." Kacey beamte sich ins Zimmer. „Hey, hier sind die versprochenen Medikamente. Und noch ein paar Heilkräuter von Vanna. Wir wünschen gute Besserung." „Danke.", antwortete Chris, da Wyatt bereits eingeschlafen war. Ein letzter Blick auf seinen Bruder, dann verließ er mit Kacey das Zimmer. „Also, kommst du heute gar nicht zur Uni?" „Nein. Ich will nicht, dass ihm was passiert. Gut, er hat sein Kraftfeld, aber hey, keine Ahnung, ob das momentan wirkt. Vielleicht sind seine magischen Kräfte ebenso geschwächt wie seine körperlichen." „Ok, dann wer ich dich entschuldigen. Jetzt muss ich auch los, sonst komm ich zu spät." „Noch mal danke für die Medikamente, Kaye." Sie lächelte. „Ehrensache." Sie umarmten sich und die Wächterin der Finsternis beamte sich weg. Gerade als sie sich weggebeamt hatte, schimmerte ein Dämon in die Wohnung. Er sah sich um, erblickte Chris, ließ einen Feuerball entstehen und warf ihn nach Chris. Der Zwanzigjährige hatte gerade noch Zeit sich hinter die Couch zu rollen, bevor der Feuerball an der Wand zerschellte. Als das passierte war, richtete Chris sich auf. Eine Handbewegung und der Dämon explodierte schreiend. „Verdammte Dämonen. Immer dann, wenn man sie nicht gebrauchen kann.", grummelte der brünette Wächter. „Chris?" Der Brünette lief ins Zimmer seines Bruders. „Ja?" Wyatt richtete sich etwas auf. „War das ein Dämon?" „Ja, aber war trifft es genau. Ich hab ihn gesprengt." „Und wenn weitere Dämonen auftauchen?" „Mach ich die auch fertig. Du bleibst im Bett und kurierst deine Grippe aus." „Ich will aber nicht, dass du alleine gegen Dämonen kämpfst." „Das ist mir ganz egal. Du bleibst im Bett und ich umsorg dich mit allem, was du willst. Basta!" „Aber..." „Kein aber! Du machst, was ich dir sage."

So ging das fünf ganze Tage. Am Abend des fünften Tages schaffte Wyatt es Chris davon zu überzeugen, dass er ab morgen ruhig wieder zur Uni gehen könnte. Obwohl er anfangs dagegen war, endete die Diskussion damit, dass Chris sich bereit erklärte, wieder die Uni zu besuchen und seine Karriere als Krankenpfleger zu beenden. „Du brauchst dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Mir geht es besser und ich kann den Dämonen wieder in den Arsch treten." „Ich werd mir immer Sorgen machen. Das hab ich von Mum." „Ich weiß. Aber es ist unnötig." „Versprich mir aber, dass du dich schonst." „Hoch und heilig versprochen, Mutterglucke." „Witzig, wirklich witzig, Wyatt Matthew." „Du weißt, wie ich es meine, Christopher Perry." Chris musste niesen. „Oje, sag nicht, du hast dir jetzt auch die Grippe eingefangen." „Ach was. Das war ein kleiner Nieser, nichts weiter. Ich bin topfit."

Als Chris am nächsten Tag jedoch nach Hause kam, sah er alles andere als topfit aus. Er kam zu seinem Bruder ins Zimmer geschlurft und ließ sich kraftlos auf dessen Bett fallen. „Chris, entschuldige meine Wortwahl, aber du siehst scheiße aus. Dir geht's nicht gut, hab ich Recht?" „Nein, nicht wirklich. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen fühl ich mich ziemlich zerschlagen." „Musst du mich alles nachmachen?" Chris musste lachen, was sich jedoch recht schnell in einen Hustenanfall umwandelte. „Dich hat's wirklich erwischt, was Kleiner?" Ein Niesen war die Antwort darauf. „Weißt du, was wir jetzt machen? Du ziehst dich jetzt aus und kommst zu mir ins Bett." „Soll ich nicht lieber in mein Bett, damit du dich richtig erholen kannst?" „Warum zwei Betten mit Bazillen verseuchen?" „Da hast du Recht." Der Brünette stand auf, zog sich Jeans und T-Shirt aus und krabbelte neben seinen Bruder ins Bett. Anstatt sich aber wie sonst an seinen Bruder zu kuscheln, legte er sich neben ihn und schloss geschafft die Augen. „Chris, soll ich dir was bringen?" Der Zwanzigjährige schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Willst du schlafen?" „Momentan will ich nur, dass mein Kopf aufhört zu dröhnen und das Zimmer sich nicht mehr dreht." „Du solltest wirklich schlafen. Das wirkt Wunder. Die Erfahrung hab ich in den letzten Tagen gemacht." Keine Antwort vom Jüngeren. „Chris?" Wyatt beugte sich über seinen Bruder und musste betrübt lächeln. Chris schlief bereits tief und fest. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er krank war, wenn er so schnell einschlief. Sanft streichelte Wyatt Chris' Wange. „Schlaf dich gesund, Kleiner." Und mit diesen Worten schloss auch er die Augen und schlief ein.

Chris öffnete gerade rechtzeitig die Augen um mitzuerleben, wie Kimm Possible gegen Shego kämpfte und sie besiegte. Er gähnte leise und hob etwas den Kopf. Seit er gestern Abend noch einmal aufgewacht war um Medizin zu nehmen, war er nicht wieder aufgewacht und hatte die Nacht durchgeschlafen. Dennoch fühlte er sich immer noch wie gerädert. Das teilte er auch seinem Bruder mit, als dieser ihn fragte. „Beschissen." „Soll ich den Fernseher wieder ausmachen?" „Nein, lass ihn ruhig an. Aber ich frage mich doch, warum du dir Zeichentrickfilme reinziehst." Wy zuckte die Schultern. „Es läuft nichts anderes." „Na dann." Wyatt zappte ein Programm weiter, wo gerade 101 Dalmatiner anfing. „Oh, diese Serie hab ich als Kind geliebt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die noch läuft.", stellte Chris fest und sah mit neuerwachtem Interesse zum Fernseher. Jedoch erst, nachdem er sich in eine bequemere Position gekuschelt hatte. Sprich: Sein Kopf auf der Brust seines Bruders, der einen Arm um die Hüfte des Kleineren schlang. So ließ es sich direkt genießen.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie wir als Kinder den Samstagmorgen verbracht haben?" „Ja, wir sind immer ganz früh aufgestanden, weil um neun Uhr der „Super Toon Samstag" anfing und wir keinen einzigen Zeichentrickfilm verpassen wollten." „Und dann saßen wir ganz gespannt im Wohnzimmer – du meistens an mich gelehnt – und haben unsere Helden angefeuert, wenn sie gegen die Bösewichte gekämpft haben." „Irgendwann kam dann Mum runter und hat uns gefragt, was wir frühstücken wollten. Die Antwort war immer die selbe." Und gemeinsam vollendeten die Brüder: „Cornflakes mit geschmolzenen Schokocrispies überzogen." Beide lächelten. „Mum hat das verrückt gemacht, weil sie wollte, dass wir vernünftig essen." „Deshalb ist sie auch immer fuchsteufelswild geworden, wenn sie lange im Restaurant oder Club war und Dad in der Zauberschule, und wir uns Pizza bestellt haben, anstatt ihren Gemüseauflauf oder so etwas zu essen." „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an das Donnerwetter, dass dann immer folgte. Warum wir ihr Essen denn nicht essen wollten." „Weil wir zu faul waren es uns warm zu machen." Chris und Wyatt grinsten. „ Themenwechsel. Weißt du noch, als Mum und Dad auf dem Restaurantbesitzerkongress waren?" „Wann jetzt? Als ich zwölf und du zehn warst und wir Tante Phoebe und Tante Paige erzählt haben, dass die jeweils andere auf uns aufpasst, sodass wir alleine im Haus waren? Oder das Wochenende, als du fünfzehn und ich siebzehn war und wir diese Riesenparty gefeiert haben?" „Äh, das Letztere hatte ich schon wieder vergessen, daher das Erstere." „Kein Wunder, du hast auf der Party auch viel zu viel getrunken." „Entschuldige? Wer ist denn bei mir im Bett eingepennt, weil er keinen Zentimeter weiterkam?" „Hallo? Ich hab dich in dein Bett gebracht und war danach so alle, dass ich neben dir eingepennt bin." „Ja, klar."

Chris hustete. „Ich hasse es krank zu sein." „Wer ist schon gerne krank? Es sei denn ein Mathetest steht an." „Oder ein Französischtest." „Hatten wir das Thema nicht erst neulich?" „Ja." „Na dann." Chris seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Mein Schädel dröhnt." Kaum ausgesprochen ging der Fernseher aus und Wyatt legte die Fernbedienung auf den Nachttisch. „Du solltest auch noch etwas schlafen." „Aber deswegen musst du doch nicht den Fernseher ausmachen. Außerdem will ich nicht schlafen. Ich will mich weiter mit dir unterhalten." „Ist das Nebeneffekt der Krankheit, dass du reden willst?" Ein schwacher Schlag auf die Brust des Älteren, dessen Stärke wohl auf die Krankheit des Jüngeren zurückzuführen war. Wenn Chris gesund war und richtig zuschlug, sah man gerne auch mal Sterne. „Hey, ich dachte, die Phase, wo wir uns prügeln, haben wir hinter uns." „Dann ärger mich nicht, wenn ich krank bin. Und ich hab dich nicht verprügelt." „Ich bin gegen jede Form der Gewalt. Ich bin Pazifist." „Seit wann?" „Schon immer." „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, was du mit dem Typen in der Schule gemacht hast, der mich immer gestoßen hat?" „Na hey, keiner rührt meinen kleinen Bruder an. Jedenfalls keiner, der weiß was gut für ihn ist." „Das wusste der Typ danach auch. Jedenfalls nachdem er seinen Kiefer wieder bewegen konnte." „Ich hab mich nur gewehrt und dich beschützt." „Ich weiß. Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür." Wieder ein Husten, gefolgt von einem Niesen. Das Husten kam von Chris, das Niesen von Wyatt. „So ganz gesund bist du aber auch noch nicht oder, großer Bruder?" „Nein, nicht wirklich." „Wir sollten uns wirklich auskurieren." „Da bin ich dafür." So, wie sie die ganze Zeit schon gelegen hatten, also Chris mit seinem Kopf auf Wyatts Brust und Wyatts Arm um Chris Hüfte, schliefen beide auch langsam ein.

„WYATT, WAS GEHT HIER VOR??" Wyatt und Chris schreckten aus dem Schlaf hoch. Neben dem Bett stand Camille, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte die beiden jungen Männer extrem wütend an. Besonders Chris. Sie hatte ihm doch gesagt, er solle die Finger von Wyatt lassen und nun fand sie beide Brüder eng umschlungen(Wyatt hatte nämlich im Schlafen noch seinen zweiten Arm um Chris gelegt und ihn so näher an sich gezogen) und mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck vor. Jetzt versuchte ihr Freund ihr zu erklären, was Sache war. „Oh, hey Camille, wir haben grad geschlafen." „Das seh ich selber." Jetzt klinkte sich Chris ein: „Warum fragst denn dann?" Camille spuckte fast schon Feuer, als sie antwortete. „Warum schlaft ihr in einem Bett?", fragte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Na ja, wir sind beide krank und da es Schwachsinn wäre, zwei Betten mit Bazillen zu vergiften, hab ich Chris zu mir eingeladen." „Da kannst du dich doch gar nicht erholen, wenn er neben dir liegt." „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, okay. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, schlaf ich sehr gut, wenn Chris neben mir liegt." „Und wenn ich neben dir liege nicht, oder was?" „Das hab ich nicht gesagt." „Aber gemeint. Und ich mach mir auch noch Sorgen um dich und komm dich extra besuchen.", zeterte sie weiter. Chris hielt sich die Ohren zu. „kannst du mal leiser sein? Ich hab Kopf. Und Ohrenschmerzen und kann dein Gezeter nicht ertragen." „Dann geh doch in dein Bett, wo du hingehörst." „Camille, lass es, es geht ihm nicht gut. Komm doch einfach später wieder." Empört schnappte sie nach Luft. „Du wirfst mich raus?" „nein, ich lade dich für später wieder ein." „Gut, dann geh ich. Ruf an, wenn ich wieder erwünscht bin." Sie rauschte aus dem Raum wie eine Fregatte aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Die Brüder schüttelten nur den Kopf, bevor Wyatt Chris wieder enger an sich zog und sich wieder in die Kissen kuschelte.

So, liebe Leute, das war es erst mal von mir. Wieder ein sehr langes Kapitel, aber ich dachte, ich bin euch was schuldig, weil ich euch solange hab warten lassen und ich außerdem morgen für drei Wochen im Urlaub bin. Aber sobald ich wieder da bin, geht es weiter mit unseren Chaotenbrüdern. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir alle fleißig eure Meinung. Ich werde auch ab und zu im urlaub nach der Geschichte sehen.

Bis bald


End file.
